Dysfunctional
by glitch and gremlin
Summary: Killua knows that there's something wrong with himself, but frankly, he just doesn't care. [Killua-centric, Killua-Gon, one-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Must I show you my empty, non-existent wallet?

**Note:** This is a _[Killua/Gon]_ piece from Killua's POV.

* * *

****

****

**[Dysfunctional]**

I'm a Zoaldyeck. That alone is enough to say that I'm not just any other guy you'd pass by on the streets. I come from a dysfunctional family, so I admit my mind is a little more unstable than not. I'm not _exactly_ sane, but I'm smart when it comes to dealing with people that aren't. I'm not _exactly_ normal, but I can easily handle people that are.

And it's not like I'm a psychotic, anti-social, misanthropic loner. I have three close friends, which is big number in my case. I have one friend who could pass off as a pretty hot blonde, but wields Nen-chains that can whip my ass in four, if not five, different ways. Of course, I'll never admit that. And I have another friend, who is as hot-tempered and stupid as they come. He may be a doctor, but he's still an emotional idiot. He's a good guy, but then again, still an idiot.

And...I have this other friend. My best friend, specifically. His spiky hair defies the laws of gravity, he's stronger than any muscular jock can even hope to be, and he's as naïve and as nice as a pup. A lovable, affectionate, 'wants-to-play-all-the-time' kind of pup. And about dogs, his sense of smell, hearing, and loyalty really makes him seem like 'man's best friend' than an actual human being.

What can I say? I have a best friend who's the exact opposite of me. And we're even physically disparate to boot. I have white (or silver, whatever) hair, he has black hair. I'm pale-skinned, he's not. He's tall, I'm taller. I'm strong, he's stronger. He's fast, I'm faster. We're...just...so different.

How are we even friends?

That question is troublesome enough, isn't it? But you know what's worse? I'm even attracted to him. Yeah. In_ that_ way, unfortunately. Am I homosexual? Yeah, sure, why not. I don't find myself attracted to girls. They're too loud, too cutesy. And the ones that aren't are just downright scary. But, then again, I don't find myself attracted to any other guys. Most men are either idiotic and egotistic, while others are smart-aleck and pathetic. It's either one or the other.

I admit I'm a bit of both categories. I've got my flaws, but I make them work for me. And as for him? Well, he's got his own flaws...but...he's too freakin' cute and adorable for anyone to care. And by anyone, I specifically mean myself. Whether he does something stupidly heroic or says something insanely idiotic, I keep falling for him. I just _can't_ help it. It's frustrating beyond words and exclamation points. My emotions get the better of me, even if I seem to keep levelheaded about it.

And that's what _doesn't _make me a Zoaldyeck. I'm not supposed to have emotions, or at least not show them. I'm not supposed to be affected by these 'feelings' or whatever for _him_ – but I am. I'm not supposed to adore and admire him – but I do. I'm supposed to view him as a poison and not be affected by him, I'm supposed to kill him before he gets any stronger – but...I...just...can't.

I'm a failure as a Zoaldyeck. I should know better than to fall in...what's that word? Oh. Yeah. I should know better than to fall in 'love' with my best friend, especially since he's a guy. Like me. That's probably the only thing we have in common, by the way.

Goddamn it. I'm insane, crazy, _stupid_. Seriously, I mean, _come on_ – my best friend out of all people. He's the complete opposite of me and should remain the untouchable angel he is – so, why? Why him? I'm just so screwed up in the head, probably because I come from such a damned dysfunctional family...but...

"Killua! Why are you just standing there?" gentle hands as well as warm brown eyes pull me from whatever dark spot my thoughts had dragged me into. "Come on! Let's go!"

...but dysfunctional or not, I really just don't care. If I feel like _this _around him, if _he_ makes me feel like _this_, then fine. I won't, I just _can't_ lose these feelings. Believe me, I tried hard to ignore them, but I know when to give up and just accept the facts. So, too bad. I _want_ to stay this way, so I'm _going_ to stay this way: dysfunctional with a couple of screws loose in my head.

**[O.w.a.r.i.]******

-----

Another pointless, ever so pointless, story. I got caught up in the moment after seeing Hunter x Hunter: GI, Episode Five. Killua-Gon moments really get me fired up!

And, by the way, where are the Killua-Gon fics? I'm waiting for them, people! Come on! We must fill the Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction pages with story after story of Killua/Gon fics together!

Hm. Actually, I am quite hypocritical. I've been slacking on K/G fics myself...what can I say? I'm lazy. And I tend to fall for Kuroro/Kurapika, Leorio/Kurapika stories. Hell, even Kurapika/Killua. I'm flexible.

Anyway, as a plea for forgiveness...I will write a story on ANY pairing. THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT! I'll write a story on any pairing of YOUR choice! But I'll only choose ONE pairing from ONE reviewer _randomly_. I love and drool over all of you great reviewers, but as I said before...I'm lazy. One story, one pairing – so please request anything you want when or if you review for this pathetic story of mine.

I know my writing style is really lacking and horrible, but I will attempt to write a story for one lucky (or unlucky), random reviewer. I hope at least ONE of you requests for a pairing of your choice...

Domo arigatou!

-----


End file.
